Luigi
Luigi is Mario's younger brother. He is a very funny character who stars beside Mario in the Cute Mario Bros series. He is a plush, unlike his brother Mario (who is a Figure). Luigi is a little immature for his age, but no one else could be just as awesome a sidekick as him! Like Mario, he is an Italian-Canadian plumber and likes Super Mario Bros 3. ''Personality Luigi acts like a baby at times and cries a lot, but he's very loyal to Mario and will support his older brother when ever he can. At times, Luigi can be annoying. He has been turned into a cooler image of himself twice, both as part of an evil villain's plan. Luigi is often treated like a baby by Mario, as shown in a running joke in the series when Luigi wants to eat out of the "big boy bowl". Then, Mario says no and gives Luigi the "baby bowl", and Luigi whines and says "You're mean to me". Luigi is bullied by Mario, like Mario saying "I'm just a more popular character and everybody loves me!", but Luigi pushes Mario off his bike and says "That's what you get for being a meanie." Despite his immature states, he can often prove himself strong and courageous. He fought with Kermit while protecting Mario from death. He once got revenge on Mario in Summer Fun 2. History Summer Fun Luigi and Mario go to a playground beacause it is summertime. They play with a spinning thing to tree climbing. Cousin Malleo When Mario's cousin, Malleo comes for a visit, everyone likes Malleo better than Mario. (including Luigi) So, Mario wants to "run" away but Luigi finds him in the tree fort, and they both get a surprise visit from Weegee. Pilot Episode Mario and Luigi rescue Peach once again, who is kidapped by Bowser Jr. They travel from their house to the tree fort. Meet Jack Skellington Luigi goes Swimming because there it's no sun, and Bowser leaves Toad. Luigi Likes *Mario *Jack *Peach *Malleo *Yoshi *Toad *Mickey *Pikachu *Pikachah *Goku *Sylvester Luigi Hates'' *Bowser *Wario *Weegee *The Ehh Guy *The You! Guy *Waluigi *The School Of Doom *Gonzo *Mrs. Stinkybutt *Sonic *Spongebob *Shadow Luigi *Shadow Mario *Pylon guy *Ice King Family *Malleo (Cousin) *Mommy (Mother) *Mario (Brother) *Weegee (Cousin) Special Move Luigi does Irish dancing as his special move. It first appeared in Meet Jack Skellington and appeared again in The First Movie. Friends *Wreck It Ralph *Fix It Felix *Vanellope von Schweetz *Finn *Jake *Princess Bubblegum (only a friend or pal) Trivia *Luigi had his own shows called 'Super Spy Luigi' and 'The Sonic and Luigi Show'. However, they were deleted and cancelled, respectively. *Luigi's hat was cut off to be used for episodes such as 'Mystery of the Stolen Hat'. It can be seen flinging off when he is hit or tossed, such as in 'Meet the Wario Bros'. *luigi has a sleep walking problem as shown as a runing gag but it wasen't used at all in season 2 but it would be brought back up in season3 Quotes: "YOU LIED TO ME, PHIL!" - The Leprechaun Gallery (Credit to Dragonian King for some of these pictures) luigi2.jpg|Cool Luigi in 'Mario's Rock Band'|link=Mario's Rock Band Luigi1.jpg|Luigi's normal appearance luigi3.jpg|Cool Luigi in 'My New Haircut'|link=My New Haircut Mario and Luigi.jpg|A photo of Luigi and Mario. Luigi again.jpg|Another picture of Luigi luigi getting his hair cut.jpg|Luigi and Matthew. Luigi guy.jpg|Luigi. Luigi with Wiimote.jpg|Luigi with a Wiimote. luigi with a phone.jpg|Luigi in 'Valentine's Day' Luigi MK64 Figure.jpg|Luigi turns small in The Smallinator|link=Luigi Category:Characters Category:Heros Category:Mario Bros.